Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to determining and managing application vulnerabilities. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a bring-your-own-device enterprise system that determines and manages vulnerabilities in applications.
Bring your own device (BYOD) generally refers to corporate policies that allow employees to use their own employee-owned devices to access corporate information and to use corporate applications. Employees can use their own computers, phones, tablets, and/or other mobile devices to fulfill their workplace responsibilities. With the adoption of BYOD, corporations face certain risks such as data breaches, malware threats, and accidental disclosure of sensitive data, for example.